theriftrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Beginner's GuideRift - Beginners Guide Character Movement · Move forward - hold down W'' · Move backwards - hold down ''S · Strafe left or right - hold down A ''or ''D ''respectively · Steer - hold down ''right mouse button and move the mouse - to steer while moving do this while holding down W'' · You can also hold both mouse buttons down and steer with the mouse to control your character's movement Interacting with Objects and People · To' target a person or '''select an object - click on it · To''' interact''' with a person or use an object - right click on it · These rules also hold true for objects in the player's inventory; click to select, right-click to use Combat · Target an enemy (click on it), and then click on one of the attack abilities in the action bar (bottom of screen). You can also press the key assigned to any ability located in the action bar. You will remain in combat until one of you dies, or until you run far enough away from the enemy. · Since combat abilities have casting times and cool-down times, combat is not one-click-per-hit like some arcade games. Rather you must use strategy about what sequence of combat abilities will be most effective to use on an enemy. Study the abilities to learn the best way to use them Loot a Fallen Enemy · Interact with the corpse ''(right-click on it), then ''select (click) the items you want, or press LOOT ALL. Looted items are added to your inventory. Leveling Up · You gain experience points from combat and completing quests. · When you have enough experience points you automatically level up. · Leveling up increases your character stats and also grants you a soul point. · After leveling up, assign your soul point to an ability of your choosing. Do this by pressing N, and then select the ability you want to acquire or improve. · To see your character stats, press C, and then click on the tab for your character's statistics. Callings and Training · When you first created your character you selected a calling; a warrior, mage, cleric or rogue. · Your character can become more effective by visiting a trainer who specializes in your character's calling, and then paying that trainer to grant or improve a skill. · Before visiting a class trainer, press N and assign all of the soul points you've earned from leveling up. Next, interact with the trainer (right click), and then select the ability you want to improve. The cost will be displayed and the TRAIN button will illuminate. Click TRAIN to purchase the training. Abilities · If training gave you a new ability, it's automatically added to your action bar if you have a space for it. · You can manually add an ability to your action bar by opening the Abilities interface (press P), ''and then dragging an ability icon to a slot in the action bar. · Read more about what an ability can do by hovering your pointer over the ability's icon and reading the tool tip. · As mentioned above regarding combat, you use an ability by clicking on its icon, or by pressing the hotkey for the slot where it resides in the action bar. Crafting and Crafting Skills · ''Rift allows you to have three crafting skills active at a time. · Visit a crafting trainer to gain that skill. They are usually located in major quest hubs. If you already have three skills and want to learn another, you must unlearn one first by paying a trainer to help you unlearn a crafting skill. · The cost for learning a recipe will be displayed and if you have enough cash and are eligible for the training that recipe, the TRAIN button becomes illuminated. Eligibility requirements are displayed in the training interface. · As you use a crafting skill, your proficiency increases. When your proficiency reaches a certain level, you can return to the crafting trainer for more training and more complex (and lucrative) recipes. · Gathering Skills (mining, foraging, butchering) require you to stand next to the resource of that type and interact with it. For example, to gather tin ore, stand next to a tin vein outcropping, interact with it (right click), and then loot the tin ore. · Trade Skills require you to stand near a crafting station, open your Crafting window (press the comma key), and then use the crafting interface to select a skill. Select a recipe and if you have all the ingredients for a crafting recipe, the CRAFT button will be illuminated. For example, to make tin bars from tin ore, stand next to a forge, press "comma" ''to open the crafting interface and with MINING selected click on TIN BAR, and then click ''CRAFT ALL. · Items you craft will appear in your inventory bag. Merchants · Merchants buy and sell goods, supplies, equipment and other items. · Interact with a merchant (right click) and then sell the undesired item in your inventory (right click). Buy from a merchant by right clicking on the item you want. · You can buy back up to 20 of the most recent items you sold at the same price you sold them. Equip Armor and Weapons · Open your bag (press B) and hover your mouse pointer over a piece of armor or weapon. If you can equip it, the text will be white. · When you hover the icon for equipment, a tooltip is displayed with more detail. · If you already have something equipped that is like something in your inventory, the tool tip will also display what you have equipped so you can compare the two. · Right click on it to equip. · To un-equip, open your character sheet (press C'') and right click the equipped item. An un-equipped item is returned to your inventory. Quests · Quests are the heart and soul of the game for those playing alone. · A ''quest giver is a character with an exclamation point hovering over his or her head. Interact with the quest giver and read about the quest, what objectives are required, and what reward is offered for completing it. · When you accept a quest, it is added to your quest log (press L to see the quest log). The quest is also added to the list located at the right edge of the screen. · When you complete the quest objectives, follow the instructions in the quest log for whom to visit to collect your reward. Use the map to locate this character. If the character is in your field of view, he or she has a checkmark icon hovering overhead. · The map also shows areas where quest objectives can be completed. Death · When you die the first time, you're offered the option to Soul Walk or Respawn. · If you Soul Walk, you have 15 seconds to move out of harm's way before coming back to life. You can only Soul Walk once per hour. · If you Respawn, you reappear at the nearest respawn platform where you have the choice to resume game-play from there or to run back to where your corpse is located and resurrect. · Sometimes when you respawn at a resurrection pad, you also suffer a penalty for dying, which results in your soul being damaged and your maximum health points being reduced. You can remove the damage by visiting a soul healer who can be found near resurrection pads. Options The Options you can adjust fall into the following categories: · Settings o Audio: Music, footsteps, master volume, reverb o Interface: various options displaying interface elements, camera controls o Video: Basic settings for windowed mode and resolution, and advanced settings with quality presets. o A DEFAULTS button for returning the options to the default values · Key Bindings o User defined settings for assigning commands, controls and action bar buttons to various keys o A DEFAULTS button for returning the key bindings to the default values · Edit Layout o Placement of HUD elements · Macros o An editor that allows the user to assign slash commands to an icon, which may be then inserted into a slot of an action bar. References Category:Gameplay Category:Content